polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Brazilball
Federative Republic of Brazilball |nativename = : República Federativa da Brasilbola |founded = September 9, 1822 - Present November 15, 1889 |onlypredecessor = Empire of Brazilball |predicon = Brazilian Empire |successor = Imperial Brazil HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE |image = HUEHUEHUEball.png |caption = HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE |government = Federal presidential constitutional republic |personality = HUE, Happy, Energetic, Friendly, Funny, Party animal and Football Lover HUEHUEHUE |language = Portuguese Tupi-Guarani |type = Latin American |capital = Brasíliaball |affiliation = BRICSbricks OASball Mercosurball UNball |religion = Roman Catholicism (majority for while) Protestantism(majority soon?) Atheism Spiritism |friends = Almost all countryballs Father Brothers! Drugged Son Aunt and Uncles Best friends Franceball Animes My semi-kebab friend My Asian kebab friend BRICS The pai of Futebol and their kids Tringapore NATOball Secretly keeps the amazon alive Cubaball Iranball (sometimes) Serbiaball Turkeyball (sometimes) Germanyball (sometimes) Impeachment buddies The only Balkan country I trust because of Dilma's ancestry Asian Latin who loves my flipflops Macauball Palestineball Fellow Kleptocrat Bruneiball Netherlandsball Belgiumball Iraqball |enemies = Racist bitch 7-1 (only in football, sometimes) Damn zionists Bully of my brother Criança Mimada (MERCOSUR STRONK!) Tiny little shits French Guianaball Dominican Republicball Colonia de Odebrecht HUE HUE Paraguayball (mostly) Kosovoball Assad Turkeyball (sometimes) ISISball South American Commie North Koreaball Commie Iranball (sometimes) Formerly: Portuguese Empireball United Provinces of the Río de la Plataball Argentine Confederationball Riograndenseball Juliana Republicball Empire of Japanball Nazi Germanyball |likes = HUE, Guarana Antarctica (Brazilian Soda), telenovelas (soap operas), building airplanes (I am the third-largest airplane maker after Franceball and USAball) corruptions, racecars, MMA, Capoeira, volleyball, basketball, Brazilian music (Gustavo Lima, Luan Santana, Jorge and Matheus, Paula Fernandes, Tom Jobim, Zeca Pagodinho, Sepultura, Racionais Mc, Anitta, Luis Gonzaga, Alok), rainforests and FUTEBOL!!!!!!! coffee, stronk past, Spanish speaking countries despite speaking Portuguese, Plant man (Megaman 6), Silvio Santos (brazilian presenter), Cobertores Parahyba, The World Cup, r.i.p. germany 2018 world cur!!! |hates = Nazis, Not Hue Hueing, when losing to Argentinaball in Futebol, Separatists, losing to Germanyball in Futebol, his presidents: namely Lebanese thief, populist thief and dumb woman Michel Temer, Dilma Rousseff and Lula, Colombia being more popular in coffee, Shitty Argentinian Ripoffs, Animated knock-offs (TO HELL WITH YOU VIDEO BRÍNQUEDO HUEHUEHUEHUEHUE!) |predecessor = Empire of Brazilball |intospace = Yes, I'm not Poland!!! HUEHUEHUE!!! |bork = Hue Hue, Samba Samba, Football Football |food = Feijoada and brigadeiro |status = In crisis ... our president accused of bribery, and former president, Lula, arrested. Despiste the bad news, I can at least HUEing in the World Cup ... what... those colors ... Germany don't hurts me please ( Belgiumball reply: I am Belgium!!!). I don't believe that I lost to that waffle ... at least my economy is breaking good |notes = HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE |reality = ���� Federative Republic of HUEzil Brazil ����}}Brazilball, also known as the Federal Republic of Brazil is a sovereign state and federal republic in South America. He is made up of 26 federal states and 1 federal district being his capital Brasiliaball, giving him a total area of 8.5 million square kilometers and making him the fifth-largest country in the world. He is the most populous country in South America, and is the thirty-second most popular human migration destination. He is a member of BRICS, OAS, and the United Nations. Brazil is also a major non-NATO ally in South America along with Argentinaball. With his growing economy, he has been able to join the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a club made up of only the 19th largest economies in the world and the EU. Brazil is often portayed as a potential superpower, due to his large influence. With his enormous amount of natural resources, including a tenth of the world's fresh water, the largest remaining rainforest, and a valuable supply of ores and minerals, Brazil seems all set to lead the way in tackling the environmental problems we face. However in terms of military power, he lacks many of the sufficient military resources required for becoming the next superpower, despite being the strongest country in South America. Recently, he ran into problems with truck drivers. His national day is September 7th. Personality He was known for his hyper, energetic, confident, optimistic, cheerful personality that was friendly to everyone, complemented by his athletic body that he loves to show off when dancing the national dance, the samba. Though, he can become too happy and loud and lose all manners to start a HUE party. As Brazilball is friendly to everyone, he doesn't have much known enemies than the friends, but if a countryball could be hostile with Brazilball, he can be a powerful opponent, for example when in January 1835, Brazil can into removings Yam. And also he likes soccer a lot, what makes you relationship be cold since your 7x1 with Germanyball, but he defeated him in the Olympics of Rio 2016 and now is all okay. Apparently, Brazilball believes he can into the sport of curling, he challenged Canadaball for a spot at the 2018 world men's championships in Las Vegasball (Canadaball swept him in three games). History Brazilball was born as 3ball, and lived in peace until 1500, when Kingdom of Portugalball came and showed a mirror, Brazil loved the mirror, so he let Portugalball adopt him, and then, he became Portuguese Brazilball. 'Invasions! ( 1500 )' Spanish Empireball saw everything and started trying to negotiate with Portugalball to get Brazil's guard. However, Portugalball denied, and a tension started between the two iberian brothers. A War was just a matter of time .... But, the two brothers signed a treaty, and Brasiball's Clay was divided in Portuguese and Spanish control, meanwhile the Brazilball was planting sugar cane with the work of 8ball, your slave. Meanwhile, in Europe, Netherlandsball was poor and did not have any colony, so he decided to invade Brazilball's clay and take to himself, but Portugal got pissed, and crushed the Dutch and kicked him out of South America. Franceball also tried to invade Brazilball, and Portugal crushed him too, Portugal bravely fought to defend his biggest son. 'Hue Independence, or death! ( 1700 - 1822 )' In 1700, Portugalball signed the Treaty to hell, and started to expand the now minor Brazilball's territories, Spainball didn't care about it, and Brazil started to get even more huge and rich, ... In the mid of 1800, Franceball was raping everyone in Europe, Portugal was scared about this, so he fled to his son's clay, and turned him into part of the Portuguese Empire. However, Brazilball was inspired by the colonies rebelling against their fathers after the Liberal Revolution, so he decided a plan to attack his father and become a fully independent country. In September 7 of 1822, Brazilball attacked his father and kicked him of his clay and became Brazilian Empireball. 'Imperial Days ( 1822 - 1889 )' In his early days as an independent country, Brazilball was already of stronk, raping a lot of neighbors such as Argentinaball and his son Uruguayball (A.K.A Cisplatinaball), and a lot of rebellious provinces. In 1851, it won the Platinean war against Argentinaball In the mid of 1864, Paraguayball tried to invade him, Brazilball then, formed an alliance with Argentinaball and Uruguayball, and together they defeated Paraguayball. After this, he became even more stronger, even challenging UKball to a war. He had years of glory, and in November 15, 1889 throughout a coup d'état he became the First Brazilian Republic with the (coup d'etat) Proclamation of the Republic. 'First Republic (1889 - 1930') Initially, the republic was a centralized and authoritarian military dictatorship, ruled by the perpetrators of the coup. In 1891, a new constitution created the United States of Brazilball, a democratic state. However, this democracy was just an illusion, as the presidency alternated between rural landowners from São Pauloball and Minas Geraisball. In order to maintain this political scheme, elections were frequently rigged and, in rural areas, people were even forced to vote on a specific candidate. However, after an economic crisis caused by excessive amounts of coffee and popular discontent with the falsified elections, a revolution erupted. 'Vargas Regime ( 1930 - 1945 )' In 1930, after killing some dolphins, Brazilball was at war with himself in a revolution that would depose the original republic, and be replaced with a totalitarian dictatorship led by one Getulio Vargas. During WW2, Vargas initially adopted a neutral stance, but shifted to the allied powers after some Brazilian ships were sunk by german submarines. During this time, Brazilball contributed to the war effort by providing a small expeditionary force to fight in Italyball. 'Second Republic (1946 - 1964)' After the end of the war, Vargas would not remain in the presidency for too long. He was deposed and, in 1946, democracy returned to Brazil. This, however, would be Brazilball's most unstable days, with only two of the presidents serving their full terms. Vargas attempted to return to power, but committed suicide due to political pressure. It was also during this era that Brasiliaball was built. 'Military dictatorship (1964 - 1985)' Using the pretext of removing commies, the military staged a coup and took power. Initially, the officers wanted to give power back to the civilians once the mess was cleaned, but a hardline faction of the army wanted to stay in power. Thus, the dictatorship issued many authoritarian institutional acts that strengthened its power and sided with USAball during the Cold War. However, many communists were unsatisfied with the new regime and started numerous guerillas. It was only with the "election" of the last two military presidents, who were also reformists, that democracy began to return gradually to Brazil. It was also during the military regime that the country's biggest economic growth happened, although many think that, in the long term, this caused more harm than good to Brazilball. 'Modern Days' After the proclamation of the republic, he became a more peaceful country, giving 0% to wars, only caring about HUE. In WW2 he raped Kingdom of Italyball and some Nazi Germanyballs too. He had a little conflict with France. Today, Brazilball is stronk in soccer, and will continue with his HUE until the end of the universe, but he is poor now. He loves the 2016 RIO games. It's common to see Brazilball portrayed talking to its states and the Federal District. Brazilball is not very concerned about politics most of the time, only caring about HUE and HUELITCS (political memes). Flag Colors Main Colors Relationships Friends * Angolaball- Brother. I have a lot of descendants of Angolans immigrants in my clay ... Well, I think that "immigrants" can't be the right word but the most politically correct word to ... well... how I can say it without being politically incorrect ? *Any BRICS memberballs: Yuo are of great economy friends! * Australiaball: Funny friend that have strange pets in his home. * Bruneiball - Our name is BR. Gib oil plox * Canadaball: The brother of Australiaball. Everybody loves him, because he is very nice with everyone. But he is very straight arrow, and because of this I prefer his brothers Australiaball and USAball. Wait... Deadpool was a Canadian? Teach me to curl like you, and I'll teach you the power of the HUE in return. (why do you do not enter in our Latin american group? Yuo are of half cheese * Cape Verdeball - Cute brother. * Chileball - Somos amigos. We have worked together as mediators in international conflicts. Once we stopped a stupid fight between Taco and Burger, that was in 1914. We are also working together to help Haiti. In 2010 he suffered an earthquake, and I sent humanitarian aid to him. And another thing ... we love making fun of Argentina. * Colombiaball - I like him because of Shakira songs. I also helped him in the past against the FARC (Operation Traira). We are good friends. BTW my coffee its better. * Cubaball - Cuba open a port with my huelp. * Franceball: Aunt, even though you are a surrendering coward, thanks for the help with the satellite. Next time, stop surrender plox. (don't mess with my lobster) * Guinea-Bissauball - Beggar Brother * Iraqball - Trade partner. * Italyball: Uncle. I also have the largest Italian population outside of Italy (immigrants and their descendants). * Japanball - He is very weird but we are good friends, I love his anime, tokusatsus and games. I have the largest Japanese population outside of Japan (immigrants and their descendants). * Lebanonball - I received immigrants from him in the late 19th century and early 20th century. I have good relations with him. Our president is of Lebanese ancestry. * Macauball: Cute sibling. * Malaysiaball: I dont know about this guy but he hates Indonesiaball for culture stealing unlike me hating for raping my brother. Geez thanks and the culture should belonged to you not that filthy rapist! * Mexicoball - We are friends because we both love telenovelas. I love some of his telenovelas and the El Chavo and El Chapulin Colorado series. But I still think that my telenovelas are the best of the world. We also have the biggest economies in the Latin America and we have a common enemy: Argentinaball. Anyway, thank you for defeating Germanyball in world cup * Mozambiqueball - Violent Brother * Netherlandsball: Padrasto. Pernambucoball is of son of Dutch. Never forget 1994 and 1998 World Cup! HUEHUEHUEHUEHUE! * Palestineball: I recognize him a lot. DAMN ZIONISTS!!! We will support you Palestine. * Portugalball: Pai. Majority of meu population is descendant of Portuguese. Gib back my gold! * Sao Tome and Principeball - A Brother, I think HUEHUEHUEHUE!!!!!!! * South Koreaball - Impeachment buddy who lives in the far east. She just removed Park just like I removed Dilma. She also removed Germanyball from 2018 FIFA World Cup. * Spainball: Aunt. I have a lot of descendants of Spanish immigrants in my clay. * Uruguayball: Son/cousin I had (and also Rebelious State)(remove weed). * USAball - I have known him since the 19th century, before he became a superpower, at that time he was more humble. Now he has become a rich guy with many "friends". The majority of these "friends" are false friends, because he is rich, powerful, and have a dangerous bomb, but people do not say anything. We are true friends.. we even fought against the Nazis together. Today he is enemy of some members of BRICS sooo maybe Neutral... To tell you the truth, I do not see any problem of being a friend of the USA, Russia and China at the same time. * Swedenball-Good friend. He gives very good fighter jets from SAAB. * UKball: He is the best friend of my father. I am friend of his sons. He is also the creator of football... thank you. Neutral * Belgiumball - Brother, he look like is so cute! Never forget 2002 World Cup... HUEHUEHUEHUE!!!! Ah what ... you defeated me in 2018!!!! * Germanyball - 7-1 I will never forget! Wait... got my revenge in 2018! HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE!!! Gib car (Volkswagen, Audi and BMW) and attend parties plox!!! Remove Beer, the negocio is Cachaça!!! * Iranball - We have good relations since 2010, but she destroyed years of good relations. * Paraguayball - HE HATES ME BECAUSE OF MY GLORIOUS VICTORY ON PARAGUAYAN WAR!! But he sell really cheaps things! But he removed Lugo, another impeachment buddy. Enemies * Argentinaball - HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE YOU IS OF SO BAD, YOU THINK YOU CAN INTO WHITENESS, HUEHUEHUE I IS OF MUCH BETHER THAN YOU, I’M THE THIRD MOSTLY WHITE COUNTRY IN THE WORLD !!! HUEHUEHUE!!! YOU CAN'T INTO WINNING TROPHIES IN FUTEBOLL SINCE 90s. ' PELÉ>>>>>>> MARADONA!' We can also into female leadership... * Axis - REMOVE TOTALITARISM!!! * Dominican Republicball - STOP RAMBLING ABOUT THE POWER PACK!! corruption Bud But he remove hue! * EUball - YOU ARE STEALING MUNIES FROM MY FATHER!! TU TÁ DI ZOERA COM MEU PAI? MERCORSUL IS THE BEST THAN YOU!!! AND ALSO MEME REMOVER!!! I REALLY HATE YOU FOR THIS! ''' * French Guianaball - Ãoxluss! * Indonesiaball - '''FUCK YOU ASIAN HITLER, DICTATOR, HE RAPED MY BROTHER!!, AND HATES MY SON * ISISball - HE TRIED TO F*DER ME IN MEU BEAUTIFUL OLYMPICS IN RIOOOOOO????? REMOVE TERRORISM!!! * Israelcube - Because of Public insult (Israelcube called Brazilball "diplomatic dwarf"). ALSO FREE PALESTINE!!! (but he let me use his clay for making soap operas and thanks for hating That guy...) * North Koreaball - EVERYBODY HATES HIM, SOUTH KOREA IS THE BEST KOREA! AND... HUEHEUEHUEHUE!!! YOUR MISSLES NOT EXPLODES HERE IN SOUTH AMERICA!!! * Soviet Unionball - REMOVE COMMUNIST DICTATORSHIP, DEMOCRATIC ROSSIYA IS THE BEST RUSSIA! * Sulball - NO INDEPEDENCE FOR YOU!!! * Syriaball - ASSAD IS A DICTATOR AND NO MORE ELSE! REMOVE ASSAD DINASTIA ! * Venezuelaball - Why do your immigrants only arrive in Roraimaball every day??? ALL YOUR BLAME!!! YOUR COMMUNIST DICTATOR OF MERDA, PRISION TO NICOLAS MADURO!!! Sons * Acreball - Is unnoticed by most countryballs, including Brazil. Most times, Acreball will start talking while no one pays attention to it; on many comic strips, Acreball disappears and Brazilball ignores it, like he does not exist. Also, Boliviaball may start to complain about Acreball, yet the rest of the countries won't know what he's fucking about. The reason for this is because of a Brazilian inside joke about how Acre does not exist. Long ago, Acre was partitioned between Boliviaball in the east and Peruball in the west. Nowadays, the existence of Acreball is more accepted by most of Center-West, Southeast and South regionballs and many Brasilian stateballs claim that is where dinosaurs and UFOs are currently hiding. * Uruguayball - (Or Cisplatinaball) Is the child that Brazilian Empireball (and Argentina) had. He left home in 1828 to live near of your parent. * Rio Grande do Sulball - Is the rebel son of Brazilball. Wants to be independent along with Paranáball and SCball (Santa Catarina), his younger brothers. Became independent by a brief moment, but lost the Ragamuffin War. It is mostly depicted as gay, because of a cultural joke (in 19th century and early 20th century rich farmers would send their sons to study abroad in Europe, where they ended up getting aculturated and coming back a little "different"). * Paranáball - Another rebel son of Brazilball, along with Rio Grande do Sulball and Santa Catarinaball. It's often called "Brazillian Russia" because of somevery strange things . * Santa Catarinaball - Yet another rebel son of Brazilbal. Loves things related to Germanyball, especially germanic names. * São Pauloball - Is the richest son of Brazilball. Also, have good relationships with Rio Grande do Sulball, Santa Catarinaball and Paranáball Family * Portugalball - Father * 3ball - Mother * Franceball - Aunt * Italyball - Uncle * Romaniaball - Uncle * Spainball - Aunt * Angolaball - Adoptive Brother * Cape Verdeball - Adoptive Brother * East Timorball - Adoptive Brother * Guinea-Bissauball - Adoptive Brother * Macauball - Adoptive Brother * Mozambiqueball - Adoptive Brother * Japanball - "Adoptive Brother" (technically just a great friend ... a bro) * Canadaball - Cousin * EUball - Cousin * Argentinaball - Cousin * Boliviaball - Cousin * Chileball - Cousin * Colombiaball - Cousin * Costa Ricaball - Cousin * Cubaball - Cousin * Dominican Republicball - Cousin * Ecuadorball - Cousin * El Salvadorball - Cousin * Equatorial Guineaball - Cousin * Guatemalaball - Cousin * Hondurasball - Cousin * Mexicoball - Cousin * Nicaraguaball - Cousin * Panamaball - Cousin * Paraguayball - Cousin * Peruball - Cousin * Philippinesball - Cousin * Puerto Ricoball - Cousin * Uruguayball - Son * USAball - Cousin * Venezuelaball - Cousin How to draw Drawing a Brazilball is very simple. After drawing the base circle, color it of a green like here #Draw inside it a smaller losangle, color it of a yellow like here #Draw inside it a smaller circle, color it of a blue like here #Draw inside blue circle a small white strip #Draw some hue (optional) #Draw the two eyes and you've finished Quotes *"Without HUE, there is no BR." *"HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE" *"Gib monies plox" *"The power of HUE be with yuo" *"HUEHUEHUE for HUE Life *Come to Brazil ! *Algum BR ? *HUEHUE BR *Foda-se(f*ck it) *chupa gringo *EAE MEN KK Gallery Artwork B-sHcbcAD0zssA7XL5eRQJD2F4NoBpWfBTGfI2sUizw.png|credit from hasuminskaya File:Brasilball_by_itoxic22-dbzf2nr.png Brazilball.png|Brazilball happly holding 2 bags full of monies BrazilballSub.png|Subdivisions Hueqtx.png|Hue PolandballWikiaBrazilBanner.png SMeEGKR.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War FEGm8Pm.png Polandball_Planet.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Opera Mundi new.png VoNkUek.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png A_little_group.png Latino_eleven.png Sele_Polandball.png Cobra_pb.png Brazilball_Wins.png|Made by DarkRedJay Brazil_on_war.png Comics 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn Y4hq2wtzxy601.png 1eJm41i.png México_-_Uruguay_-_Argentina_-_Brasil_-_Vaticano.png Brazil.png UBMG6JW.png 3._BrazilianRioComic.png Hue....png Brasil HUE.jpg Germany kidding.png How_to_Summon_Argentina_in_Two_Words.png W4hBCkJ.png TQ26En8.png Expectations.jpg Pf3bJur.png Gib gold.jpg Brazilball_Comic.png Adventures_of_the_B_Countires.png Portugals fault.png Protest%21.png Reich and Roll.jpg America's Flying Machine.jpg Brazil1.png Uruguay_doesnt_want_to_play.png Reddit_R3dm34t_BRIC(K)S.png Brasilball comic.jpg AIk6stl.png VIPjz2W.png MUpgGLM.png Bsgddhd.png 4ajmhKf.png Laughs of the world.png The_rivers_brazilian_looks_like.png Family Pride.png NXV7Cf3.png NLgkwzk.png 8ioDL35.png 4ajmhKf.png Bsgddhd.png LmLRn5a.jpg JbbeI87.png PNPZ9LD.png qgv5uVh.png fLVliUe.png C8X0qFp.png 603755 919872461386962 1064151508964496723 n.jpg Ching chong by tringapore-d7rq0qy.png 's2chH6I.png 23rd time's a charm.png The Paraguayan War.png Ah, when the Saints.png|Brazilball's states Santa Catarinaball (far left) and Espirito Santoball (fourth from right) 2014WorldCupGroup.png 28bw7iw2298x.png The Party.png Shark!!.png Planet Destroyers.png Types of Creatures.png Names for Turkey.png Portugal's Son.png No One Listens.png 12 Days of Christmas.png Different Gamers.png Argentinian.png Can Breakdance.png No Letter K.png Can Into Eurozone.png Ples com to barsil.jpg Comic of Börk.jpeg Links *Facebook page zh:巴西球 Category:South America Category:Christian Category:Brazilball Category:G20 Category:Protestant Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic Category:America Category:World Cup Host Category:Wine Category:Pizza Removers Category:Baguette Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:BRICS Category:Multiethnic Category:China allies Category:India Allies Category:USA allies Category:ISISball Haters Category:Hue Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:UNball Category:Blue Green Yellow White Category:Anti Kosovo Category:Latin America Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Nazi Removers Category:Republic Category:Anti Israel